<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodbye Kiss by yawnwonu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406149">Goodbye Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnwonu/pseuds/yawnwonu'>yawnwonu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Art of Loving [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2nd chance???, Breaking Up &amp; Making Up, Doctor Baekhyun, Lawyer Chanyeol, M/M, Post-Break Up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnwonu/pseuds/yawnwonu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun already moved on.<br/>Chanyeol already was able to forget.</p><p>Or </p><p>When the one who left, Park Chanyeol opened the door only to meet the one who stayed.. Byun Baekhyun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Art of Loving [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodbye Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to @loeyscomet for telling me what should be done with this fic but sadly, I cant really find the time to fix it so I’m just gonna post it as it is (rn) and fix it at some point. Enjoy y’all 💗</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">To Baekhyunnie-hyung:</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">HYUNG HYUNG HYUNG</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WHERE ARE YOU!?!!!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I THINK I JUST SAW THE HANDSOME-EST MAN ALIVE !!!!!!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">AND HE’S MY PATIENT OMG</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">GOD. IS. REAL</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>From</b> <b>Baekhyunnie-hyung: </b></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You cant harass your patient Nini.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>To Baekhyunnie-hyung:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This- I-</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Omg give me my enthusiasm back </span> <span class="s2">😤</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jongin puffed his cheeks at the sight of his friend being the ‘killjoy’ that he is. But he wouldnt let that ruin his mood as he hurriedly searched for Do Kyungsoo on the search engine and boy, he wasnt shocked to see that the man is a celebrity. With that round expressive orbs, and a perfectly sculpted lips, the entertainment world would be at loss if the man isnt there to grace them with his presence. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop using your phone Nini” a voice came from Jongin’s side which made him jolt a little.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ahh Baekhyunnie hyung!!! You’re hereeeee! So as I was saying-“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If what you’re gonna say is not work related, im not interested” He said while preparing his materials before doing his rounds.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But it is! I am going to tell you about a patient”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A patient you like? Again, i am not intereste-“ Baekhyun wasnt able to finish his sentence because a man who’s seemingly to be in a hurry went past them while running clumsily with his long legs on the corridors.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ugh people nowadays really lack some manners” Jongin said while shaking his head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m gonna go do my rounds. Get back to work kiddo” he absentmindedly picked his clipboard from his table and walked towards the corridor. Jongin could only sigh at his friend’s behavior. ‘What had gotten into him’ he wondered but shrugged it off because he had better things to do- daydream about his handsome patient.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Twitter post @bbyun: </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dont run on the corridors idiot</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chanyeol huffed as he step foot on the door infront of him. He’s nervous, very. He tried to calm himself and took a deep breath as he open the door. He’s expecting someone to be lying on the hospital bed, heavily bandaged to compensate for the sacrifices he had to do just to go to the hospital. But what welcomed him is a man smiling brightly at him like he’s on a vacation or something.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The message I received made it sound like you are on a life support or something. I had to reject a case today just to come here Soo! What the hell” Chanyeol stomped his foot in annoyance and frustration but Kyungsoo could only laugh at his behavior.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you love a person and he’s hospitalized, no matter how grave or minor it is, you’ll go. And here you are” he smiled the sweetest smile he could muster and motioned for Chanyeol to give him a hug. The latter obliged and mumbled “I was nervous you know, I thought something bad happened to you”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kyungsoo smiled and rubbed the back of the man he’s hugging right now. “I too was nervous you know haha, luckily the accident was really minor and my perfect skin only suffered some scratches” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What nonsense are you spouting” Chanyeol said as he burst into a short laughter then proceeded to nagging Kyungsoo to stop using his motorcycle because it is prone to accidents and is very dangerous to use on highways. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><b>Twitter post @pcy:</b> someday im gonna expose this favourite model of yours. he’s a big narcissistic drama queen who cried for emergency when he only got a measly scratch </span> <span class="s2">🙄</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><b>Reply @DoKyungsoo:</b> @ me next time if you are that brave </span> <span class="s2">😈</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>From Nini:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hyung where are you? Are you free at the moment?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>To Nini: </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hospital. Yes</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>From Nini:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Good, cos im gonna ask a favor to check on my patient. Pls </span> <span class="s2">🥺</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>To Nini:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’m not interested to see if he’s handsome or not</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>From Nini:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not that!!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unless?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*KIDDING!*</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">I actually cant go to the hospital this morning cos my sister suddenly had to attend a meeting and im stuck with the kids </span> <span class="s2">😭</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Do my rounds for me pls?? </span> <span class="s2">🥺🙏🏼😭</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>To Nini:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fine. Just bc your reason is valid and my morning isnt packed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>From Nini:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Just say I’m your favourite and go </span> <span class="s2">🤪</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Kidding!! I love you hyung </span> <span class="s2">🥰😘</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun smiled at his friend’s messages. That tall dork can really be very sweet, hence Baekhyun couldn’t really say no to him especially when he starts to whine and pout. It’s damn powerful and the only thing he could do was shake his head and comply. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After an hour, he finally reached the last patient on Jongin’s list. Room #12 patient name: Do Kyungsoo. ‘Kyungsoo?’ He thought as he opened the door and saw exactly the same Kyungsoo that flashed to his mind as he read the name on the clipboard. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><b>Tweet @DoKyungsoo:</b> Goodmorning! Waiting for my doctor to check on me today! </span> <span class="s2">🤗</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kyungsoo placed his phone on the bedside table and focused his attention on the television in front of him. A few moments later he heard a clicking sound, a sign that his doctor is already here so he excitedly turned his his towards the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Uhhh? It’s a different person?’ He thought as he stared at the doctor infront of him which also had that same dazed and questioning look on his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uhm? Good morning Mr? Different doctorhaha” the doctor seemed to snap from his trance after Kyungso greeted him. Then looked like he gained his composure and flashed the prettiest smile Kyungsoo has seen in his entire life.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning Mr. Do, I am Doctor Byun. It might’ve surprised you to see me today but Doctor Kim wouldnt be able go come today, so here I am” the doctor explained but Kyungsoo could only nod and smile at the other because he was still mesmerised of the man infront of him. ‘Damn even his voice sounded pretty and calm’ </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The room was pretty much quiet while Baekhyun was focused on checking Kyungsoo’s bandages with his head faced down until a sudden-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goodmorning my smol baby boy!!” was heard on the front door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey hey Kyungie, I bought strawberry milk and bananas” Chanyeol excitedly told Kyungsoo while rummaging the grocery bag that he brought.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that for me or for you?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course for me!! Haha!! I bought this so these are mine!” Chanyeol naughtily said as he extended his arm to offer Kyungsoo the half-peeled banana.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh! Good morning Doctor Kim?” He greeted Kyungsoo’s doctor without looking at him directly because he’s still busy with his strawberry milk. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning too but I am not Doctor Kim. It is Doctor Byun.” The doctor said which earned Chanyeol’s attention. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His neck wouldve snapped with how fast he turned to look at the doctor, and there he is. How could he not recognize this man earlier. ‘As usual, I am dumb’ he thought.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Baekhyun...” Chanyeol honestly didnt know if the name came out right because at the moment, he feels like his throat doesnt want to obey him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Chanyeol, it’s been a while, how are you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There it is. The beautiful droopy eyes that can read him like an open book, the round pinkish cheeks that is as flawless as ever and that smile. That box-like smile that had never failed to brighten up the day, like the sunshine that he is. How long has it been since he last saw it? 7 years? He couldnt even remember. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, wait!! Did you just say you’re Baekhyun?” Chanyeol heard Kyungsoo ask mouth slightly agape and his round eyes had been opened bigger, and his tone sounded very amused. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ahh, yes that would be me” Baekhyun answered with a soft smile and a light nod.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve heard a lot about you, and Chanyeol still cr-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine!” Chanyeol immediately found his voice to stop Kyungsoo from saying anything more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you’re finally a doctor?? I thought you wanted to have your own cafe?” that is the reason why Chanyeol thought he’d never see Baekhyun again. Because the circumstance would never let them see each other.. but because he chose a different path, that might be the reason why they’re here. Now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well yea, but I had to change courses...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I had to find something that’d keep me busy. Taking nursing was just to humor my parents but i pushed through, like insaid I needed to be busy, busy enough to not think about anything anymore” The words Baekhyun said was clearly in relation to what had happened to them. But why does he feel a sting on his chest? Might be because the way Baekhyun muttered those words felt light, like he was free from the pain of the past. ‘Does he not have any feelings for me anymore?’ The thought makes his heart feel heavy again, but he gave his best to smile, he had to be okay. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How about you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fulfilled my dream of becoming a lawyer, and a full-time personal pushover of that guy over there” he laughed as he pointed at Kyungsoo who now is laughing along with him, ‘ahhh, right. This is how I should be feeling.. happiness’ Chanyeol thought as he stare at Kyungsoo’s laughing face who’s now defending himself to Donghae from the statement that he pushes Chanyeol around. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look at the time, it was nice seeing both of you but I also have my patients.. so I have to go now” Baekhyun checked his watch one last time, gave Chanyeol and Kyungsoo a soft smile then he head straight out of the room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So.... that was Baekhyun huh?” Kyungsoo immediately inquired as the door closed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, jealous?” Chanyeol nudged while his eyebrows going up and down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In your dreams! Doctor Kim is more handsome, and taller!” With a proud face Kyungsoo crossed his legs and rolled his eyes at Chanyeol, he then smirked and said, “Jealous?” Chanyeol just shrugged then proceeded to eating the bananas he had brought.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you gonna do?” The atmosphere just turned serious, Chanyeol couldve sworn he felt a cold breeze ran through his back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I dont know, it’s been a long time... we moved on, apologies might not be needed anymore you know” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop staring at the ceiling then, you wont find the answers there” Kyungsoo tried to lighten the mood by joking but Chanyeol just gave him a faint smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He looks happy....” he said while staring at nothing in particular, almost like telling those words into the air.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So are you, with me....” Kyungsoo whispered to himself while staring at the now unfocused Chanyeol who’s playing with his strawberry milk’s straw absentmindedly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From Nini: </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">So.... you’ve seen my patient right? </span> <span class="s2">🤤</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What do you think?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Should I show him my abs?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To Nini:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’ll scare him if you do that</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From Nini:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s not scaring him hyung its called flirting f-l-i-r-t-i-n-g! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Btw he looks round and smol</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">I bet he’s thickkkk </span> <span class="s2">🙊</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To Nini:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">STOP. THIRSTING. OVER. YOUR. PATIENT</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From Nini;</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cant. Too hot. Sorry</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anyway, lunch’s on me!!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’m already here @ the caf</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">See u xoxo </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hyungggg~~~” Jongin waved at Baekhyun as soon as he saw him enter the cafeteria. The older male proceeded to the table he’s occupying with a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Assessment?” the younger asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s doing well, he could be discharged after two to three days”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know that, I meant ASSESSMENT. How do you find the guy? He’s an actor hyung!! Did you find him smexy?” Jongin nudged his friend naughtily while wearing an almost creepy-like smile on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. I dont do guys who are already taken. You know that.” Baekhyun dismissed his friend by passively expressing his thoughts about Kyungsoo which Jongin didnt take positively.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“WHAT?!?!? HE’S NOT SINGLE??? HOW THE HELL DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT” Jongin was baffled, first with the fact that his hot patient has another person he’s with, and the 2nd, how does his hyung know about this? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s Chanyeol’s boyfriend” again, he answered monotonously. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“WHAT?! Wha- what? Chanyeol? As in PARK CHANYEOL? CHANYEOL PARK??? YOUR Chanyeol???” Baekhyun looked at his friend’s face and he couldnt help but burst into a laughter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What hyung? Have you gone mad? Is this the result of seeing your ex’s current boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tried to stop himself but small giggles still managed to scape. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your face is funny I cant help but laugh” he then laugh again after saying those words then, “It’s been a long time, I’m not really affected anymore. And he is not MY Chanyeol ... he stopped being mine the moment he said sorry to me that time. Cant do nothing with that”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He munched the crunchy cabbage on his plate after saying those words like what came out of his mouth were the easiest words to throw. But Jongin knows better than listening to his friend’s words. He knows, because Baekhyun’s eyes never lie, and he sure did see the truth from them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s still very early that’s why Chanyeol decided he would stay at the nearby cafe before visiting Kyungsoo in the hospital. With his iced choco on the side, he buried himself in front of his laptop while reading the case he would be handling for today. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Excuse me is this sit taken?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A voice suddenly reached Chanyeol’s ears, but because he was busy, he couldnt bring himself to look at the person before answering.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ye-“ oh that voice seem’s familiar though, he thought as he raised his head to see the person who was asking him, and he was right. It was him- Byun Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh” Chanyeol saw as Baekhyun’s lips went like the capital letter O when he found out that it was him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Chanyeol, fancy meeting you here uhm, so early in the morning?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, I have to study my case for later, and I have to go check on Kyungsoo later so I decided to just do this here.” he explained not being able to take his eyes away from the man infront of him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Time did only good on Baekhyun it seems, he had gone more beautiful with time and his white coat looks good on him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You look good with that” Chanyeol wasnt able to stop himself from complimenting Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks” the latter smiled, “You look good wearing that suit too. I told you before right? I told you that you’ll look good with it” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chanyeol couldnt help but notice how Baekhyun’s eyes would sparkle everytime he talks. How his lips would automatically break into the most beautiful smile he has, and have ever seen in his entire life. And he couldnt neglect the feeling that is swelling in his chest right now, that this moment feels just like how they were before. Before when they’re still together. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey!” Baekhyun snapped his fingers infront of Chanyeol’s eyes to get his attention.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re zooning out. Hahaha. Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chanyeol snapped from his thoughts and answered, “It’s cos its still too early in the morning. Im still not awake enough I guess”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He noticed that Baekhyun is intensely staring into something, so he followed the other’s line of vision and he found out that he was staring at his iced chocolate.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You still drink iced choco early in the morning?” Baekhyun raised his brow at him, to which he just rubbed the back of his head and answered, “It keeps me awake you know.... hot chocolate burns my tongue” he answered with his talking mannerism, talking while nervously playing with his fingers which Baekhyun would always find cute before- up to now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He noticed how Baeky took a moment and seemed taken aback by something. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, hmm. Continue doing what you have to do, I’ll go to the hospital now” Baekhyun quickly stood up and lifted his cup of coffee. He was ready to leave when a hand suddenly stopped him from moving further. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not done with your coffee yet. Stay?” Baekhyun automatically stared at the hand that stopped him from leaving which is still holding his wrist, upon noticing, Chanyeol awkwardlyremoved his hand but looked up at Baekhyun with hopeful eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun felt a sense of remorse building up inside of him, it ticked him off. The word ‘stay’ coming from Chanyeol’s mouth seemed hypocritical. He felt dizzy for a moment, like he’s being transported back to that time, to that place where both him and Chanyeol stayed at.. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To that time he cried himself to sleep after Chanyeol left, what if he asked him to stay? Would he stay? Those are running inside his head in a matter of seconds. ‘Of course he wouldn’t, he had Kyungsoo to go to, of course he wouldnt even want me to ask him to stay’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiled at the realization, ‘Right, I’ve made the right decision, I’ve made Chanyeol happy... but why is he staring at me with those eyes?’ He cant help but wonder, though he wouldn’t entertain such thoughts. He had quite enough of the pain.. he lived through it for years. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll just drink this at the hospital Chanyeol , see you around” With that he left Chanyeol with a smile on his face. Yes, he had moved on. He cant be swept off with those eyes anymore. He decided that he’ll be happy for Chanyeol, and having lingering feelings for him would definitely just ruin Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s relationship. He cant let that happen. Because at the end of the day, he’ll be left alone.. just like before.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hoo~~” Chanyeol released a deep sigh as he stare at Baekhyun’s back. He was hoping the other would stay, he wanted to talk with him more, he wanted to hear his voice more. He wanted to look at his face more.. He is aware, he’s a jerk, that’s Baekhyun whom he shared half of his life with, but he could only think of himself. ‘Just like always, you’re a selfish jerk Chanyeol’ he cant help but beat himself from what just happened. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He realized that Baekhyun probably has no feelings for him anymore. ‘Asking him to stay when I was his ex boyfriend really? Of course Baekhyun wouldnt stay. Why would he? He probably moved on, wait, maybe he have a boyfriend already?’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This thought made him clutch his chest, he felt a pang pierce his heart directly. He smiled bitterly, ‘he deserve to be loved but why is it painful?’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ha!” Chanyeol exclaimed, he needs to collect himself. He’s an adult now, he cant go on crying for things just cos it doesnt go his way, because he cant go running to the person he always vent to, he cant go to Baekhyun anymore... it’s his fault, everything is. That’s why he has to own up to it, every single bit of it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey hey my baby!” he exclaimed as he opened the door to Kyungsoo’s hospital room. He felt nostalgic, this was how yesterday went, except he’s sure that Doctor Kim is the one checking Kyungsoo right now while staring intensely at him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“G’morning Doctor Kim! Having a bad day?” He cant help but ask since the doctor has this look on his face as if he is annoyed with something. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yea, just watched this drama last night wherein the protagonist saw his ex that left him for another person... i kinda dislike cheaters and ppl who’ll leave for no reason at all. I mean arent we all?” Doctor Kim said while staring directly into his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah of course, who’d want cheaters in their life?” He wasnt sure but he felt like he had to answer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dont be mad Doctor! I wont cheat on you!” Kyungsoo laughed while trying to ease the tension in the air, but Jongin just rolled his eyes in distaste. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As I’ve said I dont like cheaters. Anyway you can leave tomorrow. That’s all, i have to go.” Chanyeol and Kyungsoo looked at each other with confusion in their eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell just happened” they chorused, and laughed afterwards. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>